


Hifumi watches Boku no Pico

by Eggkichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, I literally made an account just to post this, M/M, My grammar is shit, No Spoilers, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggkichi/pseuds/Eggkichi
Summary: Do I need to say more?Obvious crackfic.





	Hifumi watches Boku no Pico

It was just a normal day for Hifumi Yamada, reading manga, watching anime, watching hentai, watching more hentai; you know the usual. But one day someone messaged him on Tumblr and said "YYOOOOO You sould totally watch Boku no pico!!" Hifumi was very confused. "Boku no Pico what's that???" The other person behind the computer screen then stated "Just watch it I'll send u a link k?" "K." He opened the link.

The anime started to play; judging by the opening it seemed like a shota hentai. He was excited. As the opening ended it then switched to what looked like a sex scene. "This is getting interesting!" He exclaimed. But just before he could start beating his meat someone busted though the wall.

"I am Kyoko Kirigiri and you are under arrest for ownership of child pornography." The purple haired girl stated.

Oh yeah and Shuuichi was lurking behind her; gotta put those V3 characters in here somehow! But back to the story.

"B-But this isn't child pornography it's anime!" He screamed at her. "But aren't we anime?" They both paused, as if some sort of rule was broken... But then resumed.

"But still! It's not like I own a DVD of it or anything!" "Oh but I have to disagree~" Stated Nagito; who was watching the hentai through the window. Yay, more popular characters for the tags!

Nagito then held up a DVD case. It was Boku no Pico. "I believe that this belongs to you?"

Hifumi panicked.

"H-How did you find that!?" "It was real simple, it was on your shelf." "Well then that settles it. Hifumi come with me." Kyoko stated with a smug look on her face. Hifumi was screaming while Kyoko drug him out of his apartment by force.

Oh and Shuuichi and Kokichi where making out the whole time because I gotta put that popular ship tag in there somehow!


End file.
